Takes A Shot!
by FlyingBee
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Anak-anak Slytherin melakukan sebuah permainan 'Tegak Alkohol-mu!" setiap Draco Malfoy menyebutkan nama Potter.


Severus Snape baru saja selesai membersihkan diri ketika Ia mendengar kerusuhan yang datang dari Ruang Rekreasi asramanya.

Kerusuhan ? Dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin ? _Impossible !_

Atau itulah yang Ia pikirkan sebelum Ia tiba di ruangan yang dulunya disebut sebagai Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin.

Ya, _dulunya._

Karena sekarang ruangan itu telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang hampir hancur. Dengan buku-buku yang tergeletak dimana-mana, ayunan tongkat yang bahkan tidak perlu. Oh, dan juga apa ini ? Firewhisky ?

Ingin rasanya Severus meledak saat itu juga; mengeluarkan mantra Pengikat Tubuh Sempurna, kemudian mengomel selama sejam penuh di hadapan mereka, tapi ditahannya karena Ia tahu bahwa itu tidak berguna. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau anak-anak tingkat awal tengah menatap senior mereka dengan takut. Lebih tepatnya ke salah satu sudut dimana seorang senior mereka tengah duduk dengan kalem. Severus mengikuti pandangan mereka.

Seorang siswi yang memakai seragam laki-laki tengah duduk di atas kursi dengan kaki menyilang. Kepalanya menyender pada tangannya sementara matanya mencoba memikat para siswa yang sedang –uhuk-mabuk-uhuk-. Bibirnya berwarna merah serta dasi Slytherinnya yang dilonggarkan membuat pemandangan semakin tidak senonoh untuk ukuran seorang murid. Dan sebagai tambahan untuk mendramatisir, ada lima siswa yang dengan patuh berdiam diri di sekelilingnya. Dua diantaranya duduk di sekitaran kakinya.

Apa seorang muridnya baru saja mencoba menjadi _dominatrix_?

Dan kemudian, Ia menyadari siapa siswi itu.

"Hai, _Dad~"_

 _BLAMM._ Dengan sekali dorongan, Severus Snape segera meledak, mengayunkan tongkatnya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter adalah milik J.K Rowling.**

 **a/n : Drunk!Slytherin. Include an OC.**

 **Takes A Shot!**

* * *

Hari itu Orde sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Seperti biasanya, di Grimmauld Place 12th dalam cahaya remang-remang. Dan seharusnya mereka tetap mengadakan pertemuan ketika Severus Snape tiba di tempat itu. Namun mengurungkannya ketika mereka mengetahui siapa yang datang selanjutnya. Madam Pomfrey, wajahnya yang tampak murka dan hampir meledak, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Dumbledore.

"Albus. Hogwarts. Sekarang", perintahnya dengan suara yang cukup menakutkan.

Albus Dumbledore memanglah pemegang Elder Wand, tapi rasanya, bahkan untuk tongkat sehebat itu, Ia masih lebih memilih tunduk dan patuh kepada matron sekolahnya itu. Karena seperti perkataan Dr. Watson, _"Aku adalah seorang Dokter Militer. Itu artinya aku dapat menyebutkan nama-nama tulang sambil mematahkannya"._ Minerva yang juga hadir bersamanya turut undur diri dan membatalkan pertemuan itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sekolah

Dan mereka disambut dengan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa langka.

Tujuh puluh persen dari populasi Slytherin tengah hadir di Hospital Wings dengan wajah yang hampir memerah dan sesekali tertawa geli. Hampir seluruhnya merupakan siswa tingkat tempat ke atas dengan harum khas Firewhisky menempel pada jubah mereka. "Potter", sesekali mereka membisikkan nama itu dan cekikikan setelahnya.

Albus menatap Severus meminta penjelasan dari Sang kepala asrama. Severus menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku, Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan para Prefek pun sedang ada di bawah pengaruh alkohol –Ia melirik ke arah kumpulan murid yang setengah-sadar-hampir-terkapar- tapi setidaknya masih ada satu murid yang masih mendekati kata sadar", ungkapnya.

"Oh, well, baguslah, dimana dia ?" tanya Albus penuh antusias.

Severus melirik ke arah belakang.

Albus berbalik.

" _Bonjour, mon cher ~ Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?* *wink*"_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah…

"LIMA PULUH POIN DARI SLYHERIN !"

….Seorang Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore mengamuk di sekolah.

* * *

Malam itu seluruh murid dikumpulkan di Aula Besar untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah. Isinya adalah seluruh kelas Slytherin dari tingkat empat hingga tujuh ditiadakan sampai waktu yang telah ditetapkan dikarenakan terjadinya kecelakaan di asrama mereka, serta pelarangan para murid untuk melewati koridor di depan Hospital Wings untuk sementara waktu.

"Terutama untuk murid Gryffindor, lebih _spesifik-_ nya untuk Mr. Potter".

Harry tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tetapi memutuskan untuk lebih baik menuruti aturan tersebut dan tidak mencari tahunya. Terutama karena ini menyangkut rival mereka; Slytherin.

Dan sebagai gantinya, Ia harus mendengarkan Draco Malfoy mengoceh tentang bahwa itu merupakan salahnya. "Potter ini…" "Semua salah Potter…" dan berbagai kalimat lain yang intinya menyalahkan dirinya. Sialnya, kalimat-kalimat dari Malfoy tidak terlalu mempan di telinga Harry. Justru Ia malah penasaran dengan Snape yang sedari tadi meminum sesuatu ketika Malfoy menyebutkan namanya. Tidak lama setelahnya, Sang Ahli Ramuan itu undur diri lebih dulu dari yang lainnya.

Bahkan Ia tidak menyentuh makanannya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Semua kelas ramuan dibatalkan karena Professor Snape sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Bahkan kali ini, benar-benar hanya Malfoy seorang dan anak-anak Slytherin tingkat bawahlah yang hadir di Aula Besar.

Lagi-lagi Malfoy menyalah-nyalahkan Harry dalam hal ini.

Kali ini, gilliran Minerva yang meminumnya.

 **fin**

* * *

Omake

Poppy Pomfrey menggeleng setengah kesal ketika Ia menerima Minerva McGonagall ke dalam Hospital Wings.

"Kali ini berapa yang kau minum ?" Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Ia menanyakan hal itu kepada pasiennya.

Minerva tersenyum bak anak kecil, "Setengah botol ukuran medium" jawabnya. Poppy Pomfrey menggeleng lagi dan menghela nafas.

Ada baiknya Ia memaksa Albus untuk mengeluarkan larangan untuk melakukan permainan itu di sekolah sebelum semua warga sekolah menginap di Hospital Wings.

Severus tertawa geli, "Tenanglah, Poppy" Ia tersenyum jahil "Aku yakin sekali kalau Pak Tua itu akan segera menyusul kita untuk menginap di Hospital Wings".

Tanpa ancang-ancang, Matron itu sudah bergegas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah seraya menempelkan selebaran.

" _DILARANG MELAKUKAN PERMAINAN 'TEGAK ALKOHOL-MU'"_ || _"HOSPITAL WINGS TUTUP HARI INI !"._

* * *

 _Based-On : What if the Slytherin has a drinking game everytime Draco Malfoy mentioned Potter…_

 _*Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous? : Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami ?_


End file.
